


Когда вокруг все взорвется

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Криденс не виноват!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Your skull-fucked little lifes  
> In shadows where you hide  
> A life that was designed  
> You've been cheated, oh, so blind.
> 
> (с) U.N.K.L.E. — When Things Explode

Корабль плывет, день за днем. Ньют говорит, что теперь все будет в порядке. Но ничего уже в порядке не будет, ведь нельзя вернуться, нельзя залатать раны на улицах города (Ньют говорит, этим уже занимаются), нельзя воскресить умерших.  
Мэри-Лу никогда не произнесет ни единой речи о ведьмах, Честити никогда не призовет к порядку, старший сын сенатора никогда не поднимется на трибуну.  
Корабль плывет, Ньют кормит по графику зоопарк в своем чемодане, а у Криденса внутри горит пожар, который никто не в силах потушить. Криденс боится сказать, а потом уже поздно.

Черный вихрь вырывается у него изо рта, как кашель у туберкулезника, и пожирает все вокруг. Люди тонут, люди выплывают, хватаясь за мебель и багаж. Тут уже ничего не поправить. Ньют подплывает, держась за свой чемодан.

— Ты не виноват, — говорит он.

Ну замечательно, а кто тогда виноват?  
Может, при входе в церковь душу оставлять на пороге? Вот это спросить бы у Мэри-Лу. Санта-Клаус всем дарил подарки, но вот только о нем забывал, — как такое возможно?

Можно выбрать, какой тебе положат подарок под елочку. Можно выбрать жизнь и продолжать жить с этим. «Храни меня в сердце своем», — так молодой священник цитировал Библию. «Храни меня в сердце своем», — молился-то Криденс об одном, а жизнь дрейфовала в совсем другом направлении.  
Кто знает, что за человек был его отцом — может, тот и не отказывался от него, наоборот, гордо поднимал его высоко над всем миром.  
Значительный и никчемный, запутавшийся в жизни, которую сам сотворил — он барахтался и захлебывался. Хорошо, что Ньют подплыл. Хорошо, что их спасли.

И чемодан Ньюта — тоже.

Теперь их пути точно разойдутся.  
Потому что предназначение Ньюта — не погибель, а спасение. Все равно какого живого существа.

Криденс знает.

 

Никогда еще у него внутри не зарождался ураган сильнее этого.


End file.
